


May 12, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos  winced from another injury as he wrapped his arms around Supergirl.





	May 12, 2003

I never created DC canon.

Amos winced from another injury as he wrapped his arms around Supergirl and began to protect her from another villain.

THE END


End file.
